This invention relates generally to the monitoring of articles such as the keys for the automobiles in the inventory of automobile dealerships. More particularly, the invention is directed to a system which allows authorized users to easily locate keys and similar articles.
It is not uncommon for automobile dealerships to have a large number of both new and used vehicles in stock. Consequently, the dealer is confronted with the difficult problem of keeping track of a large number of keys which must be available to the salesmen, service manager, "lot man" and other authorized personnel. Typically, the keys are hung on a key board when not in use. Each peg on the board is assigned to a particular key which is to be hung on the peg when the salesman or other user who has borrowed it no longer requires use of the key. Another common procedure is to assign a table, drawer or other area for storage of the keys, and the keys that are not in use are simply placed randomly in the storage area.
Both of these systems are unsatisfactory. Salesman and others often fail to return the keys when they are finished with them, and it is difficult for others to locate missing keys because no record is normally kept to identify who has each key. Attempts to provide systems where keys are checked in and checked out by identified personnel have been no more successful, primarily because of failure to follow the proper procedure. In the case of hangboards, even keys which have been returned are sometimes difficult to locate because they are inevitably hung on the incorrect peg from time to time. In the case of surface or drawer storage, it is usually necessary to sort through a large number of keys in order to locate the key that is desired or to determine that it is missing.
In addition to the problem of physically keeping track of the keys, automobile dealerships can obtain valuable management information if they are able to determine which personnel are in possession of which keys at what times. For example, if some sales personnel are not obtaining keys, they are not showing vehicles to customers or giving demonstration rides. Conversely, sales persons who access large numbers of different keys are showing large numbers of vehicles to customers. Models which particular sales people or all sales people are overlooking or are demonstrating frequently can be determined if a record is kept of the removal and return of keys. Vehicles which are damaged or taken to lunch or used to perform personal errands by sales personnel could also be made known to the dealership management. Information as to who has what keys at what times is thus potentially valuable information for management purposes to determine which models and colors to stock and which sales persons are working hardest.
Similar problems are encountered in keeping track of keys in other businesses such as the operation of parking lots, office buildings, apartment buildings, real estate companies, and rental car companies. Monitoring the locations of articles other than keys can also present significant difficulty, especially when there are a large number of articles that differ little in appearance. For example, in pharmacies and other businesses which handle drugs and medicines, it is difficult to keep close track of inventory and to determine who is removing what products in what quantities.